Círculo de Fuego
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: La violencia es un círculo de fuego: no podemos entrar ni salir de ella sin quemarnos. El amor, ¿será un círculo también?


_**Disclaimer:** Desde personajes, hasta hechízos... todo lo que reconozcan en este OS pertenece al "Maravilloso Mundo de Jo"..._

* * *

><p>Todos corren. Todo es un completo caos. Él cree que entiende lo que está pasando, cree que sabe lo que va a ocurrir, pero se equivoca. Nadie sabe lo que va a pasar, ni siquiera lo que está pasando en ese mismo instante. Se coloca la túnica y se cubre el rostro con aquella máscara que lo hace temblar con sólo tenerla en las manos. Todos están haciendo lo mismo. Toma un su varita. La agarra como si fuera la espada de Gryffindor de plástico con la que jugaba cuando era niño, pero no lo es. Nadie va a jugar a nada en ese lugar.<br>Alguien da la orden y comienzan a salir. No hay tiempo para detenerse a nada, ni siquiera a pensar. Corren y él corre con ellos. Cree que corre porque quiere correr, porque es lo mejor o lo único que puede hacer, pero nunca se detuvo a preguntárselo. Corre y es uno más que corre. Grita y es uno más que grita. Ya no es Draco. Es sólo uno más que corre y grita.

Saltan una pared de cemento gris y se adentran al bosque. Varias luces centellan derribando el primer control de guardias. Algunos quedan en el camino, ocupándose de reducirlos. Él no los ve, pero los escucha. Escucha el sonido de cuerpos cayendo al piso. Es un ruido seco, hueco. Teme reconocer a alguno de los caídos, más no puede darse vuelta porque alguien ordenó seguir, no detenerse bajo ninguna circunstancia.  
>Sigue. Un segundo grupo de Aurores corre en sentido contrario. Vienen hacia ellos. Ve que traen en sus manos aferradas sus varitas y cree sentir golpes en los huesos, pero las luces no lo tocan. No cae. No deja de correr. Avanzan, creyéndose preparados para lo que sea. Vencen a algunos Aurores más, que por alguna razón no los escucharon venir y son tomados por sorpresa. Están furiosos. Se saben incontenibles. Se sienten dueños, de todo y de todos. Son hombres golpeados que golpean. Son hombres lastimados que lastiman.<p>

__El problema del círculo es circular sin saberlo, sin ser conscientes de ese círculo. Una vez adentro ya no podemos dejar de circular. Pero, a su vez, el círculo nos obliga a crear círculos, a hacerlos nacer, a reproducirlos. Alguien que nace en un círculo de gritos, grita. Alguien que nace en un círculo de golpes, golpea. Es una reproducción infinita de algo infinito.__

Alguien le alcanza una daga. No le pregunta si sabe usarla porque lo lee en su cuerpo, en la forma en que la toma en sus manos. Draco creció con una espada en la mano, porque desde que era muy chico alguien se ocupó de que ese fuera su único juguete. Nadie le preguntó si sabía, si quería. Como antes pusieron en su brazo una marca y dieron por hecho que estaba preparado para matar. Nadie está preparado para eso, y Draco lo sabe. Nadie está preparado para nada. Pero todo se aprende, o a todo podemos acostumbrarnos.

Aunque no quisiera, Draco aprendió a usar su espada. La primera vez que lo hizo reventó un saco de arena. Lo impactó ver el agujero en la bolsa y la arena cayendo, pero no pudo pensar en un hueco en la piel ni en sangre. Porque Draco no se lo dijo a nadie, pero cuando disparó se imaginó que estaba en un juego en donde tenía que derribar brujos villanos, a esos con los que ahora corría a la par. Se imaginó héroe. Se imaginó valiente. No se lo dijo a nadie, pero no vio un saco de arena, ni vio al enemigo que le dijeron que vea. Draco vio lo que podía ver un nene de esa edad: un juego. Porque para él tenía que ser un juego. Porque aunque le dijeran que sí, él no sabía matar.

A_ la violencia podemos entrar por cualquier lugar. Todas son puertas de entrada, todas están dispuestas a dejarte entrar al círculo. Una vez adentro las puertas no están, desaparecen. Una vez adentro no podes verlas, porque para eso tenés que parar, y el círculo te obliga a circular. Entrar al círculo es fácil. ¿Se puede salir?_

Alguien provoca un _Bombarda._ Se escucha la y la gente grita, se alborota. Se ven envueltos en una pesadilla. Están rodeados. No entienden qué está pasando en ese lugar. Nadie entiende. Él aprieta su varita, porque sabe que cuando menos lo espere va a tener que disparar. Ya no puede imaginar brujos villanos; ya no puede pensar que todo eso es un juego. Esa es su vida, la que lo puso a él en ese lugar, la misma que lo puso aquel día frente a un saco de arena. Porque para él fue un juego, porque él quiso que lo fuera, pero no lo fue.  
>Otra luz pasa cerca suyo. En cualquier momento puede tocarle a él. En definitiva, para eso lo prepararon: para matar o morir. Vuelve a ver una luz, pero le parece que es la misma que tanto repitió en su cabeza.<p>

Son pocos y están cerca. Ya casi no les quedan obstáculos en el camino. Él sigue corriendo y gritando. No importa por qué corre o por qué grita. Tal vez corre porque necesita avanzar, porque quiere invertir todos aquellos momentos en los que correr fue escapar. Quiere sentir que avanza que está seguro. Tal vez grita porque necesita que lo escuchen. Grita por todo lo que nunca pudo decir, por todas las veces que lo callaron. Pero no dice, ni avanza seguro. Grita y corre.  
>Ve gente pero no ve caras. Le enseñaron que al enemigo hay que mirarlo a los ojos para conocerlo, pero él no sabe dónde están esos ojos. No sabe si esa gente asustada, tomada por sorpresa, es contra quien pelea. Es algo que está más allá de ellos, pero que los incluye. Es eso que lo obligó a ser así, es eso que puso en sus manos un arma, porque en eso se convirtió ahora su varita, y que paradójicamente ahora lo tenía ahí, usando todo eso en un sentido contrario.<p>

La situación se complica y algunos caen. La furia es cada vez mayor. Alguien da la orden de atacar masivamente, sin reparos. Él se prepara. Apunta a la multitud en la que aún no había visto ningún rostro. Esa orden lo obliga a mirar, porque debe fijar el objetivo antes de disparar. Debe mirar al menos por un segundo. Levanta los ojos y apunta, pero no dispara. A través de la mira la ve a ella, asustada, inmóvil. Ella no tenía que estar ahí. No sabe por qué terminó en aquel lugar, pero no le importa, porque está ahí y eso está mal. Quiere correr y gritar, pero esta vez para decirle que ahí está, que va a sacarla de ese lugar. No llega a hacer nada, porque la ve caer. Alguien disparó antes que él.

__El esquema del círculo es un esquema cerrado. En el círculo nada se pierde. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando la violencia del círculo se escapa? ¿Hay afuera y adentro del círculo, o una vez adentro perdemos todo tipo de noción del límite?__

Deja caer la varita delante de sus pies, pero sabe que no puede tomarse ese atrevimiento, así que se agacha a recogerla. Corre hasta ella. Grita, pero no lo escucha, porque se acordó tarde de gritar. No le importa si siguen atacando, no le importa cuántos caen ni de que lado. Ya no escucha los gritos sino un agobiante silencio de fondo. Está abstraído del mundo.  
>Llega hasta ella y la toma en sus brazos. Le habla, pero ella no lo escucha. Comprueba que aún tiene pulso, que debió ser víctima de un hechizo aturdidor. Decide llevársela de allí, porque ese no es un lugar para ella. No sabe si es un lugar para él. Ahora no le importa demasiado eso porque lo único que necesita es llevarla a algún lugar donde esté a salvo, comprobar que está bien y pedirle perdón. Sabe que él no disparó. Pero sabe que podría haberlo hecho.<br>La aleja del caos de ese lugar. Sus manos están manchadas de sangre. Se desespera y busca la herida. No es suya. Nota entonces que ella está lastimada. Tiene un corte en la pierna, no muy profundo. No sabe si la lastimaron o se lastimó al caer. La limpia con cuidado y se impacta, porque viene a su mente la imagen del saco de arena. Por primera vez lo asocia a una herida. Sabe que así se ve una herida sobre la piel y se aterra, porque es la piel de ella. Recuerda la arena cayendo y él ahí parado, viéndola caer, sin hacer nada. Arranca un pedazo de tela de su ropa e improvisa una venda. La revisa una vez más para comprobar que no tiene más heridas. Entonces le habla, la llama, le dice su nombre. Necesita despertarla para saber que está bien. Necesita decirle qué tan mal está él.  
>Hermione abre sus ojos lentamente. Lo mira a medias, porque todavía no lo ve. Está mareada y su figura se le presenta borrosa. Él sonríe y la abraza.<p>

-Hermione, ¿cómo estas? ¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunta aterrado

-Bien –ella apenas le responde. Sigue mareada

Él intenta explicarle por qué estaba ahí, pero no lo sabe y ella apenas puede procesar lo que escucha. Le quiere preguntar por qué estaba ella, pero ya no es importante.

-Perdóname –Se disculpa con lágrimas en el rostro, pero sabe que ya no alcanza.

-Sácame de aquí, por favor –Le pide y nada más. No quiere hablar ni quiere escuchar nada, y él lo sabe. Por eso la lleva en sus brazos hasta la Sala de Menesteres en silencio. Sabe que no hay nada que pueda decir.  
>No habla, pero piensa. Le resulta inevitable imaginar que hubiese pasado si hubiera recibido un Avada. Se estremece. Se ve ahí, parado frente a ella, viéndola caer a través del resto. Se ve intentando que reaccione. Recuerda la sangre y la herida en su pierna. Recuerda el saco y la arena cayendo. Sabe que no se hubiera perdonado perderla así. Sabe que no va a perdonarse jamás lo que ocurrió. Porque podía haberla perdido para siempre. Porque ya no puede ver eso como un juego. Porque ahora está ella y él ya no puede jugar.<p>

__La violencia es un círculo de fuego: no podemos entrar ni salir de ella sin quemarnos. Creemos que podemos saltar el círculo, que podemos atravesarlo, pero una vez que estamos dentro nos rodea, nos atrapa. Todos somos círculos que circulan. Todos giramos, volvemos una y otra vez al mismo lugar. ¿Será que estamos destinados a reproducir lo circular? ¿Será que podemos elegir girar en otros círculos?__

Ella lo abraza. Sabe que no está enojada. Sabe que eso no serviría para nada. Por eso lo abraza, porque cree que es lo que él necesita, porque Hermione no cree que a la violencia se le pueda ganar con más violencia. Por eso cree que así como le enseñaron a matar, a correr y a gritar, ella puede enseñarle a elegir. Porque cree que si no le dieron más opciones ella sí puede dárselas. Porque Draco no necesita más gritos, así a veces piense que es la única manera de que pueda reaccionar. Draco necesita amor. Ella sabe tanto como él que uno no puede dejar de reproducir una y otra vez las mismas cosas. Por eso quiere darle otra cosa, algo nuevo que sí valga la pena repetir.

Sabe que va a retarlo un poco, pero no va a alejarse, no va a dejarlo solo. Por eso lo abraza, y él se aferra a ella. Ya no corre, porque está donde tiene que estar, donde quiere estar. Ya no grita, porque está dispuesto a escucharla a ella, porque cuando Hermione habla esos gritos dejan de sonar. Porque está cansado y tiene ganas de cambiar las cosas. Porque sabe que sólo ella puede ayudarlo a cambiar. Porque ella puede darle eso que nunca le dieron, eso que sí vale la pena repetir una y otra vez.

__La violencia es un círculo. El amor, ¿será un círculo también?__

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Como deben haber deducido, la historia esta basada temporalmente en la Batalla de Hogwarts, donde Draco (creo que también quedó claro) ataca al castillo del bando de los Mortífagos.

_Creo que tampoco viene mal aclarar que con Hermione ya eran las cosas "distintas". Me gusta creer en la teoría de que se enamoraron en el baño de Martlye, cuando él lloraba por su misión y ella por Ron... pero eso queda en su imaginación :). Lo que sí, previamente Hermione estaba en la búsqueda de Horrocruxes por eso él se "sorprende" de verla ahí.  
><em>


End file.
